narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Sharingan91
Benvenuto Ciao Sharingan91, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Asura. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! JOA20 (discussioni) 10:48, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Ho notato il tuo messaggio sulla discussione Arte della Sabbia, e ti ringrazio di avermelo fatto notare. Qualora ti capitasse di trovare altre pagine inutili, ti chiedo di aggiungere la Categoria:Pagine da eliminare, così sarà più facile tenere conto della cosa.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 12:22, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, fatto. Sharingan91 (discussioni) 13:11, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) :Un po' tutte le pagine su questa wiki sono fatte male, per cui non abbiamo altra scelta che armarci di pazienza e sistemarle. Per quanto riguarda le immagini degli elementi, vedrò di risolvere la questione quanto prima.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:14, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Ciao. Ho fatto io il Template per l'arte dell'ebollizione--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 15:07, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Visto, ottimo! Sharingan91 (discussioni) 16:47, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Scusa se ti disturbo ancora ma ho visto che ti sei iscritto oggi e hai già fatto un sacco di modifiche e ti vorrei chiedere un favore. Lo conosci l'inglese?--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 17:39, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Si, la maggior parte delle modifiche che sto facendo sono relative a piccole imprecisioni che sto trovando in alcune pagine. Inglese giusto le basi, a livello scolastico. Sharingan91 (discussioni) 17:53, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Non si scrive sulla propria pagina di discussione, ma su quella del destinatario. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:07, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok allora niente grazie comunque. Tu continua pure a fare le modifiche, a me serviva qualcuno che mi aiutasse a creare tutte (680 pagine) le pagine dei capitoli e visto che nella wiki inglese erano già scritte molto bene bastava tradurle, ma se lo studi ancora faccio da solo.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:41, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Ho dovuto cancellare l'immagine che hai caricato perchè ci sono delle regole da seguire quando carichi un file. Per prima cosa devi mettere la licenza e la categoria, cioè: Licenza Categoria:Immagini Inoltre devi salvare il file con un nome italiano e senza numeri o sigle. Infine, puoi caricare solo file che poi inserisci in una pagina: di file inutili ne abbiamo già troppi! Grazie per l'attenzione. Ciao. --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:22, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Nessun problema; puoi ricaricarla, purchè tu aggiunga licenza e categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:34, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Di queste cose devi parlare con JOAO20. --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:02, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Direi proprio che è ancora vivo sebbene intrappolato nello Tsukuyomi Infinito :asd: -- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 09:17, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Scusa, ma onestamente non capisco cosa intendi. Dammi degli esempi.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 15:07, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Intendi quella scritta rossa in cima alle pagine che dice Template:Infobox de Personaje? Se sì, allora sappi che una volta si copiavano e incollavano i template dalle wiki inglese e spagnola senza neppure tradurli. Ti prego di sostituirli con questo template.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 15:22, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Quando metti un'immagine nel template personaggio o tecnica ecc... basta scrivere il nome dell'immagine, senza "file:" oppure il numero di pixel, a queste cose ci pensa il template da solo.--Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 18:33, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Un suggerimento: quando riempi il parametro |Epiteti del template:personaggio, usa il template:nihongo in questa maniera: -- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:16, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Devi mettere le categorie alle pagine che crei, altrimenti verranno cancellate. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:34, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) Uso di macron Ciao. Ho notato che hai creato la pagina Chōchō Akimichi usando ō al posto di o od ou. Dato che sembri essere un utente che ha contribuito in maniera abbastanza costante negli ultimi tempi, vorrei sapere il tuo parere in merito. Usiamo le macron (come fanno sulla wiki inglese) oppure no (come fanno nell'edizione ufficiale italiana)?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:52, nov 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hai ragione. Io direi di mettere le macron solo nel template per i nomi giapponesi, tipo .-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 14:39, nov 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Immagini A quanto pare, sì. Pensavo fosse stato cancellato il collegamento (su mia richiesta), ma si vede che mi sbagliavo. La questione della licenza è risolta, in quanto le immagini rispettano i Termini d'Uso della Wikia. L'unico (grande) difetto è che i titoli delle immagini sono, ovviamente, in inglese. Se non hai problemi, usa pure quelle (come faccio io, lo ammetto; alla fine, cosa cambia? Mica si leggono i titoli delle immagini sulle pagine, senza contare che così viene dato "merito" a chi ha effettivamente "lavorato" per caricare quelle immagini).-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:24, dic 2, 2014 (UTC) Le immagini andrebbero caricate in italiano per il semplice fatto che se sulla wiki inglese cambiano il nome ad un'immagine a noi l'immagine scompare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:41, dic 5, 2014 (UTC) Ref Ciao. Noto che stai modificando un sacco di pagine per sistemare al meglio gli infobox. Se ti va, per favore metti anche le note a piè di pagina. Per crearle, è sufficiente che tu usi , mettendo in mezzo ai "ref" la fonte. In cima agli infobox dei personaggi va messa una nota indicante le pagine dei databook in cui appaiono, come qui. Per includere una nota nell'infobox è sufficiente mettere il parametro |ref=. Una cosa importante per far sì che le note siano leggibili è aggiungere a piè di pagina, magari capeggiato da "Note", come qui. Se non ce la fai no problem, ci penso io :D [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:23, dic 5, 2014 (UTC) Categorie Che senso ha mettere clan Otsutsuki nella categoria:clan Otsutsuki? Al massimo in quella categoria ci andrebbero messi i membri del clan, come Hagoromo, Hamura, Kaguya, Indra, Asura e Toneri Otsutsuki. Le pagine dei clan mettile solo nella categoria:clan, basta e avanza.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:33, dic 7, 2014 (UTC) Nomi tecniche C'è un solo nome ufficiale per entrambe le tecniche, a quanto vedo…-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 18:15, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) Ho visto. Ho notato che hai tentato di inserire delle fonti, però senza successo. Non è banale, ma provo a spiegartelo: * per ogni fonte, devi scrivere . Per fare un esempio, se vuoi indicare al lettore che quella tecnica/personaggio è descritto nella pagina 14 del Primo Databook, dovresti scrivere Primo Databook, pagina 14. ** Perché la fonte in questione sia leggibile a piè di pagina, devi aggiungere . Per farla più semplice, scrivi alla fine della pagina. *** Se vuoi inserire una fonte nell'infobox, devi metterla nel parametro |ref=. Esempio con Amenominaka: . Se qualcosa non ti fosse chiaro, chiedi pure.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 20:16, dic 11, 2014 (UTC) :Penso vada bene la tua proposta. Quando uscirà il volume 71 in Italia metteremo il nome ufficiale.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:36, dic 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ciao. Vorrei discutere con te in tempo reale, tramite la . Puoi darmi degli orari in cui saresti disponibile? Poi ti dirò quando, se ti va.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 22:02, dic 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Teoria Enton Wiki Inglese Il tuo inglese sarà anche stentato, ma penso tu sia riuscito a farti capire più o meno da tutti, ahah!-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:05, feb 4, 2015 (UTC) Protezione su tutta la wiki Leggi qui.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:32, apr 7, 2015 (UTC) Amministratore Notando che sei l'unico che segue questa wiki con una certa regolarità, e siccome ho poco tempo e anche poco interesse per Naruto al momento, ho deciso di promuoverti ad amministratore. Ciò significa che d'ora in poi potrai bannare utenti, rinominare pagine togliendo i redirect, eliminare pagine, eccetera. Però vedi di non abusare di questi diritti, altrimenti te li toglierò, sebbene non credo che si dovrà arrivare a tanto. Per eliminare molte pagine in un colpo solo, usa l'opzione BatchDelete che trovi nel "MyTools" nella barra in fondo allo schermo. Su questa wiki ci sono vari codici che permettono di accelerare i tempi (le istruzioni le trovi nella stessa wiki a cui ti ho linkato sopra). Se hai intenzione di fare cambiamenti che coinvolgono l'intera wiki, gradirei che mi informassi prima. Buon lavoro.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 15:25, giu 13, 2015 (UTC) Attilive90 Ciao sono quello della discussione su naruto e i poteri di Ashura ci tengo a scusarmi sul fatto della firma era il primo post che scrivevo e non ne sapevo niente ho letto le tue teorie e sembrano molto interessanti io invece ho un teoria che vorrei porti Allora Naruto e Sasuke dopo aver sigillato kaguya parlano con il hagomoro e con lui ci sono i 9 cercoteri che non sono più nel corpo di Naruto Hagomoro dice hai cercoteri che ora sono liberi di fare quello che vogliono e dice anche che ora naruto per loro è come un punto di collegamento e se vogliono parlare tra di loro possono incontrarsi attraverso Naruto Poi arriva lo scontro con Sasuke dove entrambi perdono il braccio su cui c'è il marchio dello Yin e dello Yang in quel momento tutti abbiamo pensato che Naruto e Sasuke avessero perso i poteri delle 6 Vie ma io non penso che sia cosi anche perché quel potere dovrebbe trovarsi nel loro corpo e si manifestava con i simboli sulle mani , invece tutti pensavano che quel simbolo fosse la fonte del loro potere quindi in fine penso che naruto e sasuke abbiano ancora i poteri dello Yin e dello yang e che naruto per rientrare nella modalita eremita delle sei vie e riutilizzare le gudoudama possa richiamare i cercoteri inq eul luogo che solo lui tutti i bijuu e i relativi Jinchuuriki possono raggiungere per attingere al loro chakra e riutilizzare il potere dei sei sentieri. Aspetto una tua risposta.Attilive90 (discussioni) 05:55, lug 8, 2015 (UTC) Grazie mille, cercherò di dare una mano quando posso. Devo ringraziarti sai non avevo proprio notato che naruto e sasuke non avessero più i simboli sulle mani dopo averli usati su kaguya questo quindi può significare che i poteri che Hagomoro ha donato a Naruto e ha Sasuke fosse il chibaku no tensei e non il resto dei poteri cioè il rinnegan e la modalità eremita dei sei sentieri perché comunque rileggendo la wiki ho letto che le gudodama sono posseduto dai jinchuuriki del decacoda quindi Hagomoro (dopo aver sigilato il decacoda), Obito e Madara, cosi anche Naruto perché dentro di se ha il chackra di tutti e 9 i cercoteri, quindi alla fine Hagomoro consegna a naruto e sasuke solo il sigillo per intrappolare kaguya non per attingere ai poteri dei loro predecessori Ashura e Indra. Tu cosa ne pensi ??? Attilive90 (discussioni) 09:12, lug 8, 2015 (UTC) Rinnegan100 Insegnami a mettere delle foto nelle tabelle. Rinnegan100 (discussioni) 17:25, lug 9, 2015 (UTC) Dee ay Ciao e grazie per le dritte che mi hai dato giovedì riguardo all'inserimento di immagini,dato che(come mi hai comunicato) alcune di quelle che avevo inserito sulla pagina di Shisui Uchiha erano prive di licenza. Cercherò quindi di caricarne nella maniera giusta,ma nel caso commettessi qualche altro errore prossimamente ti prego di considerarlo assolutamente involontario. Non è mia intenzione violare alcuna norma della wiki. Ciao e grazie per la disponibilità. :) Dee ay (discussioni) 18:52, lug 9, 2015 (UTC) Gudodama Ciao sono sempre io Attilive90 oggi sono qui per farti una domanda su Toneri il cattivo di Naruto the Last leggendo la wiki ho letto che le gudodama possono essere usate solo dalle forze portanti del decacoda ma nel film the Last anche Toneri in modalità Tenseighan poteva usarle non riesco a capire il perchè tu hai qualche teoria ???? Attilive90 (discussioni) 19:42, lug 9, 2015 (UTC) Perdona il disturbo ma continuo a non capire come e dove si debba inserire la licenza alle immagini. Ne ho caricata una (http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:ImmaginiRecenti?file=Shisui_iride.jpg) ma non sono riuscito ad inserire la licenza. Puoi aiutarmi a chiarire le idee? Grazie di tutto. Dee ay (discussioni) 20:27, lug 9, 2015 (UTC) Volto di Kakashi Ciao, scusa se alla fine non li ho fatti gli episodi, ma volevo dirti che il volto di kakashi è stato rivelato in una mostra e penso che sia questo, quindi poi pensa tu a cosa farci.Gabri9094 (discussioni) 18:03, lug 11, 2015 (UTC) Mi scusi, signor Sharingan91 ma non lo facvio a posta.Ma il fatto è che quando entro per modificare una cosa tocco "modifica" mi porta all'Editor e non c'è più il testo. Saluti Sharingan91 grazie per avermi dato un sostegno per le catene di chakra. Template Ho sistemato il Template:Abilità Innata. Per sistemare il template:Personaggio allo stesso modo fa' copia-incolla delle modifiche da me apportate al primo template (lo faccio fare a te perché tu capisca un pochino i meccanismi).-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 10:57, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ho notato che alla fine hai optato per ō e ū. Dato che da domani non sarò più in sessione d'esami, vuoi che cerchi un modo per creare un pulsante (di quelli sopra la editing box) anche per le versioni maiuscole? Così da non dover fare sempre copia e incolla…-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:01, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ho visto. Al momento non riesco a capire la fonte del problema. Domani dopo l'ultimo esame farò dei test per capire come risolvere.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:37, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Io faccio sempre a tentativi, lOl-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:48, lug 22, 2015 (UTC) Blocco utenti anonimi Secondo me non è una buona idea. Se un anonimo fa il vandalo ci mettiamo poco a bloccarlo, mentre se uno fa modifiche valide le perderemmo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:13, lug 23, 2015 (UTC) : Sono d'accordo con Meganoide. A meno che il vandalismo non sia davvero esagerato, usare questa funzione porterebbe più danni che vantaggi. Vero che se uno è davvero interessato a editare si prende volentieri il disturbo d'iscriversi, ma molto spesso le modifiche che un anonimo fa (se non si tratta di vandalismo) sono modifiche minori, tipo correzioni ortografiche, sintattiche, ecc..-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 14:39, lug 26, 2015 (UTC) Chiarimento Non sono un tipo che ti vuole criticare, però, per cortesia, puoi non essere in contrasto con me.L ultima volta ti ho detto grazie del sostegno e tu cosa fai mi riempi di polemiche.E poi l ultima volta ho creato le catene di chakra e elimini la pagina per prenderti il merito però non avevo in mente le catene di chakra della statua. Domanda sui personaggi di Naruto Grazie per il benvenuto, in realtà avrei solo una domanda. E' un pò stupida lo so, ma comunque mi piacerebbe avere una risposta, Volevo sapere perchè i personaggi di naruto pesano davvero pochissimo, dove hanno preso queste informazioni? Non lo capisco proprio. Grazie in anticipo per l'aiuto. ok grazie mille per l'aiuto Hikaru Nekomi (discussioni) 10:49, set 8, 2015 (UTC)Hikaru Nekomi Grazie per l'aiuto che mi hai dato per queste pagine. 78.236.242.222 13:38, set 8, 2015 (UTC)Rinnegan10078.236.242.222 13:38, set 8, 2015 (UTC) In genere non conviene bloccare all'infinito gli IP anonimi, perchè gli IP variano e quindi magari prima o poi a quel numero ci sarà un utente con buone intenzioni. Ho modificato il blocco che hai fatto con uno che scade tra un mese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:19, set 20, 2015 (UTC) Continuo a pensare che impedire le modifiche agli anonimi sarebbe dannoso. E cosa ci guadagneresti? Un vabndalo potrebbe comunque registrarsi e creare pagine stupide. Quindi, seguendo la tua proposta, avremmo zero vantaggi e possibili svantaggi... --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:15, set 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Namikaze Lo so però lo hai letto l'articolo? Rinnegan100 (discussioni) 15:56, ott 13, 2015 (UTC) La Tecnica del Volo non esiste nella wiki inglese.Cerchiamo di fare qualcosa. Tu nei sai più di me per trovarlo nella wiki inglese.~~Rinnegan100~~ Grazie Sharingan91,ma per il Primo Tsuchikage e per Secondo Tsuchikage come è? ~~Rinnegan100~~ Grazie! Volevo chiederti se potevo essere un amministratore,, per favore? Ricordati che nelle immagini devi anche mettere la Categoria:Immagini --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:40, gen 13, 2016 (UTC) modifiche per l'abilità innata e massima hagoromo forse mi sono sbagliato e può darsi che l'occhio sulla fronte è calcolato come abilità massima e non è un normale rinnegan come quelli negli occhi ma sul tengai shinsei non c'è discorso che tenga è chiaramente dello sharingan anche perchè quello del rinnegan è il rimbo hengoku e può essere solo uno del rinnegan in più secondo me la manipolazione delle ossa e il byakugan ok sono più forti del normale ma non li possiede solo lei e comunque la mossa del byakugan è identica al palmo d'aria solo piu forte grazie al suo chakra immenso... in ogni caso il tengai shinsei mi sembra chiaro come il sole che non può essere rinnegan Ciao! Ho letto il messaggio che hai lasciato sulla mia pagina delle discussioni. Ti ringrazio molto della disponibilità nel caso avessi bisogno di aiuto. Sono ancora un po' inesperto nel modificare pagine di Wiki, ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio! Cercherò di correggere eventuali errori grammaticali e di scrittura delle parole (come può essere "Chackra" al posto di "Chakra"). In quanto a me, ho riscoperto di nuovo questa passione per Naruto ed è da circa 2 mesi che sto guardando tutti gli episodi (Naruto Shippuden), cosi da non fare confusione nell'editing delle pagine. Dattebayo! -Sharingan no Carpa Immagini da caricare Immagini Ciao Sharingan91! Mi scuso per l'immagine caricata,non ero a conoscenza di tutte le cose che mi hai elencato. Volevo sapere qualcosa in più sul fatto della licenza "Fairuse Screenshot" o "Fairuse Manga". E inoltre,volevo sapere cosa devo fare nel caso mi dovessi trovare a caricare un'immagine. Grazie per la risposta! -Sharingan no Carpa . Grazie! Cercherò di non fare più errori,nel caso avvisatemi cosi capisco dove sbaglio. Per quanto riguarda le modifiche le prendo da varie wiki (oltre a quella inglese), oppure da vari forum riguardanti appunto Naruto. Oppure cercò di aggiungere qualcosa che magari non c'è scritto (sempre usando un linguaggio formale) cosi che si possa capire chiaramente di cosa si parli,magari per chi non è molto esperto riguardo a Naruto. -Sharingan no Carpa Ciao Sharingan! Girovagando su internet nelle varie wiki e guardando video e anime mi sono accorto che in questa wiki non vi è presente Shira, ''cosi ho deciso di crearlo aiutando con la wiki inglese di naruto. Purtroppo però non ho capito come aggiungere immagini, cosi per paura di infrangere qualche regola ho evitato di farlo. E un'altra cosa, non so come si aggiunge quella "colonna" in cui vengono scritti tutti i dati del ninja, clan, altezza, peso ecc... Volevo chiedere se potevi aiutarmi tu a completarlo,grazie mille. Ovviamente spero di non aver fatto niente di male a creare una nuova pagina,se crea disturbo siete liberi di eliminarla. Grazie mille. Ciao, volevo chiederti una cosa. Io avrei intenzione di creare le pagine relative agli episodi di Naruto e dello Shippuden e quindi volevo chiederti se eri d'accordo. (Ti dico subito che avevo gia fatto una cosa del genere nella wiki di Dragon Ball, quindi me la so cavare abbastanza bene). Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi. Alle95 (discussioni) 15:35, ago 7, 2016 (UTC) Grazie delle informazioni, ma non sarebbe meglio mettere i nomi degli episodi? Visto che io ho intenzione di farli dal primo, posso modificare i nomi di quelli gia esistenti. Grazie delle informazioni, farò come mi hai spiegato. Comunque sei sicuro sia meglio usare il numero degli episodi anzichè il titolo? (scusami se sono un pò insistente, ma è solo perchè mi sembra più ordinato e più "bello" con il titolo, ovviamente faccio come mi dici tu). Alle95 (discussioni) 10:59, ago 9, 2016 (UTC) Perfetto, grazie di tutto.Alle95 (discussioni) 11:34, ago 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Politica Immagini Ciao grazie per gli avvertimenti che mi hai dato riguardo il caricamento delle immagini, osserverò le tue regole, ma non credo di avere capito il fatto della licenza, cosa intendi? Se potessi spiegarmelo mi faresti davvero un grande favore, perchè ho trovato degli screencaps davvero carini da inserire e vorrei poterli inserire correttamente! Grazie e scusa il disturbo. Re: reindirizzamenti Capisco, ma come tu stesso hai detto ad un altro utente le pagine non possono avere le O e U con il trattino sopra. La soluzione è semplice: modificare i codici che creano le icone da mettere nelle varie pagine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:19, gen 5, 2017 (UTC) Lasciare le cose come stanno non è assolutamente la scelta giusta. In questa wiki molte cose sono da rottamare, di certo scegliere alcuni nomi sono per fare apparire una cosa così poco importante come le icone non ha senso. Iniziamo a fare le cose principali, come sistemare i nomi delle pagine; i preziosismi grafici lasciamoli per il futuro. Comunque non sono gli infobox da sistemare, ma i template che si trovano all'interno di quegli infobox e che mostrano i file con i simboli. Mi sembra che sia una cosa semplice da sistemare, quando ho tempo provvedo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:27, gen 5, 2017 (UTC) Non credo che il problema allo sharingan ipnotico sia colpa mia! :-) Comunque il problema delle O e delle U vale anche per le immagini! Se i file hanno nomi con quelle lettere sarà difficile trovarle in caso di bisogno! È necessario rinominarle (senza creare redirect) e. in questo caso, semplicemente modificare gli infobox. È un lavoro molto lungo e anche un po' noioso... ma bisogna fare ciò che bisogna fare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:46, gen 5, 2017 (UTC) Sbagliatissimo. Prendere le immagini dal database inglese? Ci costa troppa fatica caricarle sulla nostra wiki? E se poi loro cancellano o rinominano un'immagine noi dobbiamo subito fare come loro? Senza contare che quindi le immagini avranno nomi inglesi. No no. Ecco la cosa principale da fare: scrivi alla wiki inglese e chiedigli di terminare la condivisione delle immagini. Non siamo bambini, siamo adulti, e la wiki possiamo gestircela benissimo da soli. Altrimenti facciamo prima a chiedergli anche di crearci le pagine, i template e noi non facciamo più un bel niente. L'amministratore che c'era prima di te non aveva voglia di lavorare (e infatti se ne è andato); se vogliamo davvero iniziare a buttare la spazzatura e a creare il bello allora dobbiamo gestircela noi la wiki, non dipendere dagli altri. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:20, gen 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Boruto Ciao scusa se ti disturbo, ma mi domandavo una cosa. Anzi più di una cosa. Iniziamo. Per esempio nelle pagine dei personaggi, non sarebbe meglio invertire l'ordine delle immagini della infobox? Per esempio Epilogo --> II Parte --> I Parte ? Perchè mi fa un pò strano ad esempio andare nella pagina di Sasuke e vedere che come prima immagine ne ha una di quando era bambino, anzichè una che lo rappresenti per come è adesso, al giorno d'oggi. Specialmente perchè adesso ha lui stesso una bambina, non so se mi spiego. Seconda cosa, ho iniziato a creare le pagine degli episodi di Boruto (se non vanno bene fammelo sapere) giusto per tenere anche aggiornate le pagine dei personaggi inerenti, però mi chiedevo, non dovremmo creare non so una lista o un table dei personaggi che appaiono nell'episodio assieme alle persone che li doppiano e danno loro la voce? E inoltre nelle infobox sotto la voce tecniche, non sarebbe meglio specificare chi usa cosa? Giusto per fornire ancora una maggiore informazione. Un'ultima cosa. Nelle infobox dei personaggi, perchè non mettere il simbolo dell'elemento accanto alla tecnica? Cioè è molto più figo, però quasi tutti me la bocciano come idea....Detto questo....niente, Ciao °L° --Utente:Heart_Of_The_Rebellion Boruto Credo che sia tutto troppo incasinato. Allora secondo me si dovrebbe usare il termine Epilogo, perchè sarebbe come una terza parte. Solo che all'interno dell'epilogo ci sarebbero tante sottosezioni. Perchè si parte con la parte dell'anime che stanno trasmettendo adesso, dove frequentano l'accademia, poi c'è la parte del manga 700, quella dove Boruto pittura la montagna dei kage, dove ancora frequenta l'accademia. Poi c'è Naruto Gaiden, poi il film di Boruto quando partecipano agli esami dei chunin perchè si sono diplomati e affrontano Momoshiki. Poi c'è la parte del manga che stanno facendo ora, il post momoshiki, quando ha il sigillo sulla mano. Ancora dopo per ultimo c'è il flashforward, quando si scontro con Kawaki sulle rovine del villaggio ed è adulto. Non so se sono riuscito a spiegarmi. Quindi io toglierei proprio la sezione "Storia" perchè altrimenti verrebbero troppe sottosezioni e scriverei direttamente Epilogo , e poi sotto aggiungiamo i vari paragrafi Saga dell'Accademia , Naruto 700 , Gaiden , Boruto: Naruto The Movie , Post-Momoshiki (o come si chiamerà) , e poi facciamo la sezione Flashforward che sarebbe praticamente la parte III e parla del futuro. Un macello insomma. Comunque mi dovete spiegare come accidenti fate a messaggiare con questo metodo >.< --Heart Of The Rebellion Burocrate Fatto. Ho approfittato dell'occasione per togliermi come burocrate. Buon lavoro.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 11:51, mag 6, 2017 (UTC) Innanzitutto, buonasera, non ci si vede da una vita. In secondo luogo avrei una domanda. Lapsus totale, non mi ricordo come si carichino le immagini hahaha. Tantomeno come ci si firmi, spero di farlo giusto. --Giovannimela10 (discussioni) 21:01, giu 30, 2017 (UTC) Ok grazie. Mi scuso anche per aver lasciato un messaggio su questa sezione ma non mi ricordavo sinceramente bene come fare e ho usato il pulsante della wiki XD. Comunque continuo il lavoro sui capitoli che sono messi maluccio. --Giovannimela10 (discussioni) Template Ho modificato il template dei capitoli per aggiungere il debutto di nuovi Team, mi e` permesso modificare i template aggiungendo un paio di cose? In più ho notato che c'e un template chiamato "Capitoli" che e` una pagina inutile e pressoché vuota, dacci un occhiata. --Giovannimela10 (discussioni)